Aeroplane and Armament Experimental Establishment
The Aeroplane and Armament Experimental Establishment (A&AEE) was a research facility for British military aviation from 1918 to 1992. History In 1917, the Experimental Aircraft Flight of the Central Flying School was transferred from Upavon, Wiltshire to a site on the heathland at Martlesham, Suffolk, and on 16 January 1917 Martlesham Heath Airfield was officially opened, as an experimental airfield. The unit was renamed the Aeroplane Experimental Unit, Royal Flying Corps. After the end of World War I the site continued to be used and was, once again, renamed as the Aeroplane and Armament Experimental Establishment of the Royal Air Force. At the outbreak of the Second World War, the A&AEE was removed to a site at Boscombe Down, Wiltshire, owing to the proximity of Martlesham Heath to the East Coast and its vulnerability to enemy attack. Then the airfield was known as RAF Boscombe Down.UCL Adastral Park Postgraduate Research Campus - Site History About fifty aircraft and the military and civilian personnel had arrived at Boscombe down by mid-September 1939.Mason p6 The Establishment was declared "open" on 20 September though it lacked access to ranges to test weapons.Mason p7 The site had been established as a regional control centre ("Flying Control") for RAF Bomber Command; the Blind Approach Training and Development Unit was formed there that September. However aircraft operating facilities at the time were a grass field, a small area of hardstanding, five pre-1930s hangars and a single new one, and some other permanent structures. Wartime cosntruction was temporary and underfunded; a concrete runway - considered essential to operate the larger aircraft under test - was not completed until early 1945. During the course of the war the A&AEE had to expand its facilities as it took on other roles. Its work including testing armaments, performance and acceptance trials for all new service aircraft and testing of "rogue" handling aircraft. It also developed improvements in aircraft equipment such as demisting equipment for windshields and exhaust flame suppression. The A&AEE has witnessed many significant developments in the British aviation industry, including trials of many aircraft flown by the British armed forces since the Second World War, such as the first flights of the English Electric P 1, forerunner of the Lightning, and the BAC TSR.2. The site was shared with the School of Aviation Medicine. In 1992 the A&AEE was renamed the Aircraft and Armament Evaluation Establishment when experimental work moved to the Defence Research Agency. Responsibility for the site passed from the MoD Procurement Executive to the Defence Test and Evaluation Organisation (DTEO) in 1993, and subsequently to the Defence Evaluation and Research Agency (DERA) in 1995. In 2001 DERA was split into two parts, one being the Defence Science and Technology Laboratory (Dstl) which remains part of the civil service and the other part going to form part of the company known as QinetiQ to which the staff at Boscombe Down now belong having lost their civil service status. Organisation The A&AEE's wartime organisation was two squadrons for testing aircraft and armaments and a small number of Flights. The Establishment also included attached units and for a period (1943–45) the Empire Test Pilots School. ;Performance Testing Squadron :Three pre-war flights plus another raised during the war. Reorganised as A to D squadrons in 1944 ;Armament Testing Squadron :Three flights. Reorganised as flights in squadrons A and B and a Special Duties flight in 1944. *A (Gunnery) Flight *B (Bombing) Flight *C (Special Duty Flight) ;Others *High Altitude Flight *Intensive Flying Development Unit *Gun Proofing Flight *BATDU/WIDU/109 Squadron (1939-1942) ;Lodger and attached *No. 58 Squadron RAF *No. 56 Squadron RAF *No. 249 Squadron RAF *Handling Flight CFS *Bomber Development Unit Commanding Officers *Group Captain B McEntegart *Group Captain R S Sorley *Air Commodore R B Mansell *Air Commodore D D'Arcy A. Greig *Air Commodore J N Boothman - Boothman had been a pre-war A&AEE pilot *Air Commodore H P Fraser See also *Telecommunications Research Establishment *Royal Radar Establishment *Seaplane Experimental Station *Central Fighter Establishment Notes References *Mason, Tim The Secret Years: Flight Testing at Boscombe Down 1919-1945 Hidoki 1998. Category:Military units and formations established in 1918 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992 Category:Military research facilities of the United Kingdom Category:Military history of Suffolk